Day Off
by mrsdoasyouwouldbedoneby
Summary: Jennifer and Ronon spend a day on the mainland.


**Disclaimer: I'm only going to say this once: I don't own any of the characters and I'm not making money off of doing this. This is simply for fun.**

It's their mandatory day-off and John was able to get permission to take the puddle jumper onto the mainland. Rodney had discovered a secluded beach off to the north side and they've all decided to spend their time there. The beach is beautiful. With huge rocks jutting up in the water. And rock caves to one side. John and Evan are throwing a football around. While Jennifer and Teyla are setting up a picnic, with Rodney waiting to pounce on the food basket. Laura and Katie are already sunbathing, getting an early start on their tan. Ronon who was gone for a good half hour came back.

"Where have you been?" Rodney asks.

"Checking the place out." Ronon replies. He passes Jennifer who's kneeling down on a red checkered blanket and lightly grazes the top of her head.

Jennifer looks up at him and stares. She's glad that she got him those board shorts from her last trip to earth. They hug his hips perfectly. He had taken off his wife beater shirt and is now bare-chested and looking very hot. "Hey!" She finally manages to say.

"Hey! You going in the water?" He asks her as he crouches down to her level.

"In a little bit." She replies. "Find something interesting?"

"Yeah." He answers. "I'll show you after we eat."

X

After the tasty meal that they have, Jennifer strips down to her swim suit. A pink one piece swimsuit. They all run into the water, except for John who climbs a big rock and dives in, doing a cannonball. Pretty soon, Evan, Teyla and Laura are jumping in, too. Ronon takes advantage of the distraction and carries Jennifer off into the direction where he came from earlier. Grabbing towels from the picnic blanket.

"Ronon, where are you taking me?" Jennifer asks, laughing.

"You'll see." He says mysteriously.

They walk underneath overgrown trees that are almost tunnel-like leading to a small clearing, a rock cliff to the side with water trickling down to form a pond.

Ronon sets her down on her feet. Jennifer's eyes widen in awe as she takes in the breathtaking scene. "Oh my god, Ronon, This is beautiful."

"There's a tiny cave behind the water. Just big enough for three or four people." He tells her.

"How deep is the water?" She asks him.

"About four feet I think." He answers. "Maybe more."

"Come on." He says, pulling on her arm, walking towards the pond.

They dip their feet in the water and she smiles. "It's warm." They wade through the water towards the middle and Jennifer dips her head back, wetting her hair. Ronon moves behind her and plants a kiss on her shoulders. She tips her head forward, stretching her neck. Ronon pulls her against him, her back to his front. She can feel his semi-erect cock through her swimsuit so she rocks her hips against him. He groans and pulls the straps of her swimsuit down to her elbows, baring her breasts.

Her small breasts are floating on top of the water. He cups them, and squeezes slowly, water running down from her neck to the tips of her hardened nipples. He pinches the tiny pebbles and makes her moan out loud. Jennifer reaches behind her to cup his ass, bringing him closer to her as she gyrates.

She brings her hands to the front of his shorts and pulls on the drawstrings, untying them and shoving her hands inside cupping his balls in one had and wrapping his cock in the other. Ronon hisses, pulling her swimsuit down below her ass, pulls out his cock and drives his manhood into her pulsating vagina. Jennifer screams in pleasure, her arm hooking behind his neck.

He thrusts in and out of her, the water between them splashing hard against their bodies. Ronon reaches down to rub her clitoris to bring her over the edge. She shudders around him which almost pushes him to let go and climax, but he pulls out of her quickly to stop himself. Jennifer moans in protest, but Ronon jerks her around to face him and pulls the swimsuit off her, lifting one leg at a time. Jennifer grabs onto his shoulders as he bends down to suckle on her breast. Swirling her nipples around his mouth. While sucking on her he bends down to take his shorts off. And then straightening to thrust his penis in her, Jennifer wraps her legs around his waist and throws her head back. Ronon supports her back with one arm and lets her float, his other hand guiding her hips up and down his engorged shaft. Jennifer cries out as she reaches her peak. Soon after, Ronon lets out a guttural groan, shuddering and spills his seed inside her.

He pulls Jennifer against him and holds her for a few more minutes to collect himself before he walks back to the edge of the pond, with Jennifer still clinging on to him, and picks up the towels. He makes his way back to the rock wall and walks behind the water fall. They enter the cave. It's damp, but beautiful, the walls randomly encrusted with crystals.

Ronon lays the towels down on the ground and pulls Jennifer to lay down with him. "Babe?" Jennifer mumurs.

"Hmm?"

Jennifer turns on her stomach and leans on her elbows to look down at him. She traces his abs with her finger, slowly getting closer to his softened cock. The closer she gets, the less soft it becomes. She whispers in his ear "Don't move." Jennifer's fingers wrap around his shaft and strokes it up and down.

"Oh god!" Ronon breathes out.

Jennifer moves up on her knees and tugs on his cock, bending down and licking the length of his already stiffened shaft. Circling the tip of his cock with her lips, licking pre cum, her hand caressing his balls. She slides her mouth down his penis, but he's too big so she takes her other hand and strokes the base. Moaning sexily, enjoying the feel of his cock in her mouth. He could feel his orgasm building up so he pulls her from him, and she groans in protest. He positions her over his member and thrusts up into her, she lets out a gasp and he pulls her head down to kiss her. His tongue darts into her mouth, tasting himself on her. She bucks against him, she whimpers, she scrapes her nails down the side of his body. He groans and cups her ass and slams her down on him as he plunges inside her again and again and again until he can't hold back any longer and he shudders and spurts his juices inside her for the second time that day. He keeps on thrusting in her, even as he feels himself softening, just to get her to climax. Seconds later she shouts "Ronon!" Her legs quivering, her body going limp. She sighs in satisfaction.

X

"Hey, Jen, where's the swimsuit I lent you?" Laura asks Jennifer.

"Swimsuit?" Jennifer asks dumbly.

"Yes, the pink one. Remember? You couldn't find your red suit so you borrowed mine."

"Oh that!" Jennifer says. Smiling at the memory of the swimsuit floating downstream.

**The End.**


End file.
